Forever
by Kay Yamanaka
Summary: Dia menghilang! Kekasih tercinta sang gadis Yamanaka menghilang tanpa jejak. Apa yang terjadi? Akankah mereka dipertemukan kembali? ONE SHOT!


**Title : Forever**

**Author : Kay Yamanaka**

**Main Chara : GaaIno**

**Slight : SaIno**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Dia menghilang! Kekasih tercinta sang gadis Yamanaka menghilang tanpa jejak. Apa yang terjadi? Akankah mereka dipertemukan kembali? **

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto jii-san**

**Warning : Typo (hope not), OOC (maybe), AU**

Halo! Kay balik lagi nih bersama sebuah fanfic baru (padahal yang lain belum tamat :v) yang diadaptasi dari salah satu drama mandarin *yang aku gatau judulnya XD* dengan sedikit (atau banyak) tambahan maupun perubahan. Jujur aja ya, ini bukan ideku, tapi aku bener-bener tertarik bikin itu drama pake tokoh favoritku, so… jadilah fic abal ini hehe…

Aku harap nggak ada yang protes dengan tertulisnya fic ini. Dan aku harap *lagi* reader semua mau RnR fic kali ini U,U

Well, cukup sekian cuap-cuap dari Kay, selamat membaca! ^_^ *Kalo ada yang mau baca sih*

"Gaara-kun! Kita mau kemana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan gaya ponytail.

"Belanja." Jawab sang pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara singkat.

"Hee? Tumben?" Tanya gadis itu lagi sambil menelengkan kepalanya sedikit kekiri.

"Persediaan makanan di apartemenku habis." Jawabnya lagi, masih dengan singkat dan nada yang datar. "Jadi, mau menemaniku kan, Ino-chan?" tanyanya sambil menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

Sang gadis berambut pirang yang dipanggil Ino hanya bisa merona saat ditatap dari jarak sedekat itu oleh sang pemuda. Jarak wajah mereka tak pernah sedekat ini meski hampir lima tahun sudah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. "I-iya. Tentu!" jawabnya antusias meski rona merah masih terpercik diwajah putihnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" Digenggam Gaara tangan gadis itu. Mereka berjalan cepat hampir berlari bahkan, menuju sebuah minimarket diujung jalan. Tentu saja. Sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan malam, setengah jam lagi minimarket disekitar sini tutup. Mereka harus bergegas.

.

.

"Jadi, kita mau beli apa aja, Gaara-kun?" tanya Ino dengan semangat sesampainya mereka di minimarket tersebut.

"Apa saja untuk persediaan makanan selama seminggu." Jawabnya sembari melihat-lihat bahan makanan yang ingin dibelinya.

Ino tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian,"Baiklah! Biar aku yang belanja. Kau tunggu disini, Gaara-kun!"

Gadis itu tampak memilih dan mengamati berbagai macam bahan makanan dan minuman yang menurutnya disukai sang kekasih, tak butuh waktu lama, keranjang sudah penuh oleh belanjaan sang gadis. Kini mereka berdua tengah asik mengobrol sembari mengantre untuk membayar belanjaan. Beberapa orang terlihat sedang menatap Ino dengan tatapan aneh, begitu juga dengan sang kasir saat mereka membayar belanjaan. Tapi Ino tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ia menarik tangan Gaara untuk segera kembali keapartemen Gaara.

-FOREVER-

"Tou-san."

"Apa, hime?"

"Malam ini Gaara-kun datang kerumah. Tolong masakkan makan malam ya?" pinta Ino sambil nyengir kearah ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran.

"Mau di masakkan apa?" Tanya ayahnya yang kini telah memusatkan perhatian pada anak semata wayangnya itu dan meletakkan korannya tadi diatas meja.

"Apa saja, Tou-san. Tapi kalau bisa yang special ya? Hehe"

"Hn. Baiklah." Jawab ayahnya singkat sambil tersenyum kearah Ino. Ino yang merasa senang langsung bangkit dan memeluk ayah tersayangnya itu sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Arigatou ne, Otou-san!" seru Ino kemudian berlari kearah kamarnya.

…

Baru sebentar Ino berbaring dikasur empuknya, saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dengan sigap diambilnya benda mungil itu dari atas meja, mengecek nama penelepon sebentar sebelum kemudian menekan tombol hijau. "Moshi-moshi, Gaara-kun!"

"Hn." Terdengar sahutan singkat dari seberang sana. Tak salah lagi, itu gumaman khas Gaara.

"Jadi.. nanti malam jadi kan? Makan malam dirumahku?" tanya Ino penuh harap.

"Tentu saja."

"Jam berapa kau akan datang?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Lihat saja nanti." Jawab Gaara sekenanya sambil menyunggingkan seringaian yang tentu saja tak akan dilihat oleh Ino.

"Huh! Dasar Gaara-kun!" seru Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda sebal, sebelum kemudian kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Cukup lama mereka berbincang, tak terasa siang telah digantikan oleh sang malam yang dihiasi dengan bulan dan berjuta bintang. Teriakkan ayahnya dari lantai bawah membuatnya tersadar betapa lamanya ia dan Gaara berbincang. Mungkin percakapan mereka perlu disudahi sementara agar ia bisa membantu ayahnya menyiapkan makan malam.

"Eto.. Gaara-kun.."

"Hn?"

"Sudah dulu ya? Aku harus membantu tou-san menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita nanti." Ucap Ino hati-hati.

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan bersiap untuk kerumahmu. Jadi, sampai jumpa nanti, Ino-chan."

"Sampai jumpa juga, Gaara-kun."

Tut! Tut! Tut! Begitu terdengar bunyi pertanda sambungan telah terputus, Ino langsung meletakkan ponselnya kembali keatas meja sebelum terjun dari kasur dan menghampiri ayahnya yang masih menunggu dibawah tangga.

"Hime, cepatlah bantu tou-san menyiapkan piring dan menata meja." Pinta ayahnya begitu melihat Ino yang berlari turun dari tangga.

"Hai', Tou-san!"

-FOREVER-

09.05 PM

Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat gelisah. Berkali-kali ia melirik kearah jam dinding yang tergantung didepannya. Ponsel yang tadinya berada di kamar tidurnya kini telah berpindah ketangan sang gadis. Dengan cekatan jemari-jemari ramping itu menekan tombol-tombol pada benda mungil itu, menatapnya sesaat sebelum menempelkannya ketelinga kanannya.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. The number you are calling is busy or.." Kata-kata seorang wanita dewasa diseberang sana terputus oleh Ino yang dengan segera mematikan panggilannya. Namun tak berselang lama, gadis itu kembali menghubungi nomor yang sama. Berulang-ulang. Namun hasilnya sama. Yang mengangkat bukanlah sang pemilik nomor ponsel, melainkan operator yang menyebutkan bahwa nomor yang dihubungi sedang tak aktif.

Sekali lagi, diliriknya jam yang masih menggantung kokoh didinding. 09:45. Kemana gerangan sang kekasih yang ditunggu-tunggunya?

"Ino?" panggil ayahnya hati-hati.

Ino menoleh sekilas kearah ayahnya, lalu kearah jam dinding. Kemudian menunduk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hanya batinnya yang bertanya-tanya,'Kemana kau, Gaara-kun?'

Melihat sang putri semata wayangnya yang nampak begitu gelisah, membuat Inoichi merasa sedih. Ditatapnya dengan nanar berbagai macam menu makanan yang tertata rapi diatas meja. Berjam-jam sudah berlalu, makanan yang tadinya berasap mengepul kini sudah mendingin.

Tap! Inoichi melangkah mendekati meja makan, lalu mengambil salah satu makanan yang ada dimeja. Melihat apa yang dilakukan ayahnya, Ino spontan menoleh dengan tatapan heran,"Mau diapakan makanannya, Tou-san?"

"Tou-san hanya ingin memanaskannya. Makanannya sudah dingin." jawab sang ayah sambil berlalu kearah dapur. Mendengar jawaban ayahnya, Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas perlahan, matanya kembali melirik jam dinding. 10:10. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Gaara-kun?'Ino terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Ting! Tong!

Mendengar bel yang berbunyi, dengan cekatan Ino bangkit dari sofa, berlari kearah pintu depan dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya,'itu pasti Gaara-kun!'. Dibukanya dengan semangat pintu apartemen tersebut, namun semangatnya luntur begitu saja saat mendapati sebuah kenyataan pahit. Tak ada siapapun diluar sana. Sepi. Sambil menelan kekecewaan yang teramat sangat, Ino menutup kembali pintunya dengan perlahan, kemudian kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa.

'Pasti terjadi sesuatu!' batin Ino, sebelum kemudian beranjak dari sofa sembari menarik sebuah jaket dan tasnya. Baru saja Ino meraih gagang pintu saat sebuah tangan kekar milik ayahnya menahan sebelah tangannya. Ditatapnya sang ayah dengan tatapan setengah kaget, namun kemudian berkata,"Aku mau mencari Gaara-kun." Sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sang ayah."Sudah malam." Sahut ayahnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Aku harus mencari Gaara-kun! Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya! Tolong... izinkan aku mencarinya, Tou-san?" setetes cairan bening mengalir dari mata Ino. Tes! Menetes dilantai. Inoichi menatap cairan itu, kemudian menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tou-san tadi menghubungi Sai untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Gaara, dan dia bilang….."

-FOREVER-

BRAKK!

Lelaki berambut kelam itu terkesiap mendengar bunyi bantingan pintu dihadapannya. Namun dia lebih terkejut saat mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang sedang menatapnya dengan mata penuh amarah dari arah pintu tadi.

"APA MAKSUDMU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU PADA AYAHKU?!" teriak gadis itu dengan nyaring tanpa memedulikan tatapan heran dan yang ditunjukkan orang-orang yang kebetulan sedang lewat didepan ruangan tersebut.

"Berkata seperti apa?" sang pemuda malah bertanya balik dengan tenang.

"Jangan pura-pura! Kau mengatai aku GILA pada ayahku!" teriak gadis itu lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk didepan wajah sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis,"Aku tak mengatakan kau gila, Ino. Aku hanya berkata, mungkin kau suka berhalusinasi."

"Apa maksudmu berhalusinasi?" Intonasi suara gadis itu sudah mulai menurun, namun tetap penuh tekanan.

"Kau, berhalusinasi tentang Gaara." Jawab sang pemuda masih dengan sikap tenangnya.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang? ITU BUKAN HALUSINASI! ITU GAARA! Sejak dulu kau pun tahu kalau Gaara itu nyata. Dia manusia!"

"Memang. Tapi yang kumaksud bukan sejak dulu. Hanya, sejak beberapa hari ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino benar-benar tak mengerti dan tak habis pikir akan maksud dari perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Gaara tidak ada di sini, Ino-chan. Seminggu yang lalu Gaara pergi mendaki ke gunung Fuji bersama empat temannya. Dan… dari informasi yang kudapat, Gaara mengalami kecelakaan dan kemungkinan sudah meninggal."

"Itu… itu tidak mungkin! Dua hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya! Kami belanja bersama! Dia mengajakku keapartemennya. Bahkan, tadi siang dia meneleponku. Dia ingin makan malam bersamaku dan ayahku. Aku tidak mungkin berhalusinasi, Sai!"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya. Dia~" belum sempat sang pemuda bernama Sai itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino sudah berlari keluar dengan cairan bening mengalir deras dari matanya.

...

Tanpa memedulikan tatapan orang, ia terus berlari sepanjang jalan. Beberapa kali tubuh mungilnya hampir terpental saat bertabrakan dengan orang-orang yang sedang berjalan. Namun ia sudah tak memedulikan apapun lagi, ia harus mencari Gaara agar Sai tahu bahwa ia tak berhalusinasi. Dia yakin, itu benar-benar Gaara, pemuda yang paling dicintainya!

Berjam-jam sudah Ino mencari, namun hasilnya… nihil. Ia tak bisa menemukan pemuda itu dimanapun. Tidak diapartemennya. Tidak dikantornya yang sudah sepi. Tidak dimanapun! Terlalu lelah berlari sambil menangis, Ino terjatuh ditengah taman. Pingsan. Hampir saja tubuh sang gadis terhantam tanah andai saja sepasang tangan tak dengan sigap menangkapnya. Sai. Rupanya pemuda itu menghawatirkan Ino, dan dengan diam-diam mengikuti gadis itu untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Namun gadis itu tak baik-baik saja. Ia pingsan. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat dan terlihat amat sangat lelah. Dengan sigap pemuda itu menggendong tubuh Ino dan mengantarkannya kerumah.

-FOREVER-

"Ukh!"

"Kau sudah sadar, hime?" Tanya Inoichi begitu melihat sang putri mulai bergerak gelisah. Sepertinya ia mulai sadar. Sai yang menyadari pergerakan sang gadis pun dengan segera melangkah kearah tempat tidur dan berdiri tepat disamping kanan gadis itu.

"Ino-chan?" panggilnya hati-hati. Namun yang dipanggil masih mengumpulkan segenap kesadarannya sambil terus bergerak gelisah dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua kelopak itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris aquamarine jernih yang menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan kebingungan. Dalam beberapa detik setelah semua kesadarannya terkumpul, gadis Yamanaka itu langsung melompat dari kasur empuknya , mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling sekali lagi, namun kali ini lebih terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa, hime?" tanya sang ayah heran melihat kelakuan aneh putrinya.

"Gaara! Mana.. Gaara-kun?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih entah pada siapa.

"Gaara tak ada disini, Ino-chan." Jawab Sai perlahan.

"Gaara-kun? Gaara-kun?" tanpa memedulikan apapun lagi, gadis itu kembali melesat keluar rumah. Kembali berusaha mencari jejak sang kekasih.

'Dimana kau, Gaara-kun?" batinnya. Perlahan, setetes demi setetes cairan bening mengalir dari kedua matanya, hingga membasahi pipi putih itu dengan derasnya. Ino berlari kesana kemari, mencari keberadaan Gaara. Namun hasilnya tetap sama seperti semalam. Nihil.

Tapi Ino tak akan menyerah. Ia akan membuktikan pada Sai dan ayahnya, bahwa Gaara yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu bukan sekedar halusinasi. Dia masih waras! Dan jika ia tak menemukan Gaara, maka ia harus mencari seseorang yang pernah melihatnya bersama Gaara hari itu. Tiba-tiba sebersit memori muncul, ia teringat kala mereka berbelanja bersama di minimarket malam itu. Kasir minimarket itu memandanginya cukup lama. Jadi, dia pasti bisa membuktikan bahwa Ino hari itu benar-benar datang bersama Gaara, kekasihnya.

-FOREVER-

"HEY! HATI-HATI KALAU JALAN!"

"ANTRI DULU DONG! HEY! HEY!"

"AH! APA-APAAN KAU, NONA?! ANTRILAH DULU!"

Minimarket itu kini penuh dengan teriakan-teriakan orang yang tengah antri untuk membayar belanjaan saat gadis berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba masuk dan mendorong semua yang ada di antrian agar bisa cepat sampai ke meja kasir.

"Hey nona, mengantrilah dulu, lihat orang-orang mulai marah." ucap sang kasir datar.

Namun Ino tak memedulikannya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia ketahui. Sekarang! "Aku tak akan lama. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau ingat denganku? Tiga hari yang lalu aku datang kesini bersama pacarku, pemuda tinggi dengan rambut merah dan tato 'Ai' di dahi kirinya. Kau mengingat kami kan?" tanya Ino dengan penuh harap. Namun jawaban sang kasir selanjutnya sama sekali tak memuaskannya, "Aku tak mengingatmu! Sekarang pergilah!" usir kasir itu dengan halus.

Ino tak bergeming. Ia masih kaget dengan jawaban sang kasir. Namun ia tak menyerah, saat dilihatnya sebuah CCTV terpasang dipojok ruangan mengarah ke meja kasir, sebuah ide melintas dipikirannya.

"Itu! CCTV itu! Di sana pasti terekam saat aku kesini bersama pacarku kan? Tolong, izinkan aku melihatnya?" Ino memelas pada sang kasir lagi. Namun tetap saja, kasir itu tak memedulikannya, justru memanggil beberapa security untuk mengusirnya keluar.

"AKU MOHON.. IZINKAN AKU MELIHAT REKAMANNYA? AKU AKAN MEMBAYAR BERAPAPUN ASAL KALIAN MENGIZINKANKU MELIHAT REKAMANNYA!" teriak Ino dengan air mata sudah mengalir deras diwajahnya sambil terus menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari para security, namun gagal. Pegangan tangan security-security itu begitu erat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ino, berusaha menarik gadis itu keluar. Namun mereka mendadak menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang pemuda yang mendekati Ino dan langsung memeluknya. "Ino-chan, Ino-chan, hentikan!" seru pemuda itu lembut, kemudian meminta kedua security itu melepaskan Ino dan mengajaknya kembali kearah kasir.

"Sumimasen, apa kau benar-benar tak mengingat gadis ini?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan sopan.

Sang kasir menatap Ino sebentar sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada sang pemuda dan menjawab,"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya! Mana mungkin aku lupa gadis yang terus berbicara sendiri selama mengantri pembayaran!"

Mata Ino seketika membelalak mendengar jawaban sang kasir,"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tak bicara sendirian! Aku bersama pacarku!" Ino mulai kembali histeris dalam pelukan sang pemuda, namun pemuda itu menahannya untuk berontak lebih lanjut.

"Apa dia benar-benar datang sendirian?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, untuk sekedar memastikan.

"Tentu saja! Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dia datang sendirian, namun dia terus berbicara dan tertawa seolah dia sedang bersama seseorang."

Kaki Ino mendadak lemas, dan kepalanya mulai pening saat mendengar penuturan sang kasir. Ia benar-benar syok, hingga akhirnya kembali tak sadarkan diri masih dalam dekapan sang pemuda berambut hitam –Sai-.

-FOREVER-

"Moshi-moshi?"

Tut! Tut! Tut!

"Aneh sekali, siapa yang meneleponku barusan?" Gumam Ino yang merasa heran setelah seseorang dengan private number menghubunginya beberapa detik yang lalu.

I miss you

Miss you so bad

I don't forget you

Oh it's so sad…

Ponsel Ino kembali bordering, menandakan seseorang sedang mencoba menghubunginya. Diliriknya layar ponsel itu, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menyadari nama siapa yang tertera disana. GAARA!

"Moshi-moshi, Gaara-kun?" sapanya bersemangat setelah menekan tombol hijau. "Kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang? Kau dimana?" Ino terus mencecari sang penelepon dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Namun semangatnya mendadak terhenti saat mendengar suara sang penelepon,

"Moshi-moshi. Apa ini benar nomor Yamanaka Ino?" tanya sang penelepon dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"I-iya. Aku- Yamanaka Ino. Anda... siapa?" Ino bertanya balik.

"Saya Sabaku Karura, ibu Gaara."

Deg!

"A-apa yang terjadi pada Gaara?" Ino kini mulai tegang. Rekan-rekan kerjanya yang tadi sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing kini menoleh kearah Ino, begitu juga dengan Sai yang tadinya sibuk memfoto beberapa barang kini juga ikut memfokuskan tatapan pada Ino.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari seberang sana, pertanda bahwa sang penelepon berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Gaara, dia sudah meninggalkan kita, Ino-chan." Suara Karura bergetar hebat saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu, berusaha menahan isakan tangisnya.

"A-apa maksudnya? Gaara-kun… ke-ma-na?" cairan bening kini sudah mengalir deras dikedua pipinya. Kepalanya kini sudah tertunduk.

"Gaara sudah pergi, Ino-chan. Dia sudah meninggal. Hiks!" kini tangisan Karura sudah pecah. Terlebih saat ia menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi pada Gaara.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Gaara! Apa yang terjadi padanya, Dokter?" tanya Karura histeris saat melihat putra bungsunya terbaring tak berdaya di ruang ICU dengan luka dan memar disekujur tubuhnya._

_Sang dokter berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua itu hanya menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab,"Putra anda mengalami kecelakaan saat mendaki di Gunung Fuji, kini dia masih dalam keadaan koma. Kita hanya bisa berharap dia segera sadar."_

_Mendengar penuturan sang dokter, Karura hanya bisa terduduk lemas di lantai rumah sakit yang begitu dingin._

_..._

_Setiap hari Karura dan suaminya setia menunggui Gaara di ruangannya. __Mereka selalu berdoa, berharap agar anak bungsu mereka segera sadar. Hingga hari itu, setelah hampir seminggu sang bungsu dalam dalam keadaan koma, akhirnya dia mulai membuka matanya. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya, hanya terus menerus memanggil satu nama, "Ino!"_

_Semua sempat merasa lega, namun kelegaan itu tak berlangsung cukup lama. Baru lima menit Gaara sadar, kini detak jantungnya kembali melemah. Dokter sudah berusaha semampu mereka untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Gaara kembali menutup matanya setelah menggumamkan satu nama yang sama, "Ino". Kini dia tak akan pernah lagi membuka matanya. Dia sudah pergi dengan tenang. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang berusaha dipercaya oleh orang tua dan kedua kakak Gaara yang segera pulang dari Belanda setelah mendengar kabar mengenai sang adik._

**End of Flashback**

Brakk!

Jatuhnya benda mungil itu dari tangannya sama sekali tak membuatnya tersadar dari keterkejutan. Matanya masih membulat, cairan bening terus mengalir dengan deras dari kedua aquamarinenya. Tangan kirinya kini bertengger didepan mulutnya, berusaha menahan isakan yang terdengar dari sana.

"Gaa...ra...kun..."

Lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu?

**Flashback [again]**

_Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tampak memasuki sebuah minimarket dengan bersemangat. Gadis itu sendirian. Namun entah mengapa ia sesekali tampak berbicara dan tertawa-tawa sendiri, seolah ia bersama seseorang yang menemaninya. _

"_Jadi, kita mau beli apa aja, Gaara-kun?" tanya gadis itu dengan semangat pada 'sesuatu yang tak terlihat' begitu memasuki minimarket tersebut._

"…_." Gadis itu tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian kembali berbicara sendiri (atau pada sesuatu yang kasat mata,"Baiklah! __Biar aku yang belanja. Kau tunggu disini, Gaara-kun!"_

_Gadis itu tampak memilih dan mengamati berbagai macam bahan makanan dan minuman yang ia inginkan, tak butuh waktu lama, keranjang sudah penuh oleh belanjaan sang gadis. Kini gadis pirang itu tengah asik berbicara sendiri sembari mengantre untuk membayar belanjaan. Orang-orang yang berada di atrean beserta sang kasir tampak menatap gadis itu dengan tak terlalu dipedulikannya. Seusai membayar, ia nampak berbicara sendiri [lagi] dengan tangan seolah menarik sesuatu keluar dari minimarket tersebut._

_..._

_09.05 PM_

_Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat gelisah. Berkali-kali ia melirik kearah jam dinding yang tergantung didepannya. Ponsel yang tadinya berada di kamar tidurnya kini telah berpindah ketangan sang gadis. Dengan cekatan jemari-jemari ramping itu menekan tombol-tombol pada benda mungil itu, menatapnya sesaat sebelum menempelkannya ketelinga kanannya._

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. __The number you are calling is busy or.." Kata-kata seorang wanita dewasa diseberang sana terputus oleh Ino yang dengan segera mematikan panggilannya. __Namun tak berselang lama, gadis itu kembali menghubungi nomor yang sama. Berulang-ulang. Namun hasilnya sama. Yang mengangkat bukanlah sang pemilik nomor ponsel, melainkan operator yang menyebutkan bahwa nomor yang dihubungi sedang tak aktif._

_Sekali lagi, diliriknya jam yang masih menggantung kokoh didinding. 09:45. Kemana gerangan sang kekasih yang ditunggu-tunggunya?_

"_Ino?" panggil ayahnya hati-hati._

_Ino menoleh sekilas kearah ayahnya, lalu kearah jam dinding. Kemudian menunduk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hanya batinnya yang bertanya-tanya,'Kemana kau, Gaara-kun?'_

_Melihat sang putri semata wayangnya yang nampak begitu gelisah, membuat Inoichi merasa sedih. Ditatapnya dengan nanar berbagai macam menu makanan yang tertata rapi diatas meja. Berjam-jam sudah berlalu, makanan yang tadinya berasap mengepul kini sudah mendingin._

_Tap! Inoichi melangkah mendekati meja makan, lalu mengambil salah satu makanan yang ada dimeja. Melihat apa yang dilakukan ayahnya, Ino spontan menoleh dengan tatapan heran,"Mau diapakan makanannya, Tou-san?"_

"_Tou-san hanya ingin memanaskannya. Makanannya sudah dingin." jawab sang ayah sambil berlalu kearah dapur. Mendengar jawaban ayahnya, Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas perlahan, matanya kembali melirik jam dinding. 10:10. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Gaara-kun?'Ino terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya._

_Ting! Tong!_

_Mendengar bel yang berbunyi, dengan cekatan Ino bangkit dari sofa, berlari kearah pintu depan dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya,'itu pasti Gaara-kun!'._

…

_Diluar pintu, tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang tengah menunggu dibukanya pintu dihadapannya. Namun, baru saja terdengar seseorang tengah membuka kunci pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba tubuh sang pemuda seolah tertarik pergi dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata dari tempat itu._

…_.._

_Sang gadis dengan semangat membuka pintu apartemen tersebut, namun semangatnya luntur begitu saja saat mendapati sebuah kenyataan pahit. Tak ada siapapun diluar sana. Sepi. Sambil menelan kekecewaan yang teramat sangat, Ino menutup kembali pintunya dengan perlahan, kemudian kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa. _

-FOREVER-

Hari-hari Ino kini semakin kelam. Ia benar-benar kehilangan Gaara dan juga semangatnya. Tak pernah lagi ia menampakkan senyumnya yang selama ini selalu terukir dibibir merah mudanya itu. Wajahnya yang selalu berbinar-binar kini telah lenyap. Digantikan oleh tampilan yang benar-benar berantakan. Rambut acak-acakan tak terurus, lingkaran mata yang semakin menghitam akibat jarang tidur dan kantung mata yang semakin membesar akibat tangisan yang tak henti-hentinya. Tubuhnyapun sudah semakin kurus. Ino benar-benar hancur.

Namun hari itu sesuatu terjadi. Membuat Ino mulai mengembangkan senyumannya. Sesuatu yang berada didepan matanya itu terlihat begitu nyata. Ia tak mungkin berhalusinasi lagi. Dia. Dia yang telah lama menghilang tanpa kabar. Dia yang dikabarkan telah meninggal. Dia yang selalu dirindukan oleh gadis itu. Dia yang membuat gadis itu hancur. Namun kini, dia juga yang membuat semangat gadis itu mulai tumbuh kembali hanya dengan melihatnya. Dia... adalah... Gaara! Dan dia ada disana. Tepat dihadapan sang gadis Yamanaka.

"Gaara-kun?" sebut Ino lirih. Pemuda itu tak bergeming, hanya sebuah senyuman lembut terukir dibibirnya. Melihat senyuman itu, Ino yakin ia tak sedang berhalusinasi lagi. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menjangkau pemuda itu, melupakan kenyataan bahwa sang pemuda seharusnya sudah tak ada lagi didunia ini. Ditubruknya begitu saja tubuh pemuda itu dan dipeluknya dengan erat, seolah tak ingin sosok pemilik tubuh itu kembali menghilang.

"Gaara-kun, aku merindukanmu!" ucap Ino disela-sela isak tangisnya. Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukan sang gadis dengan lembut, kemudian merangkum wajah kekasihnya itu seraya berkata,"Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Kau darimana saja selama ini, huh? Kau tau, aku hampir gila kehilanganmu! Kenapa kau menghilang tanpa kabar sedikitpun!" seru Ino sambil memukul-mukul lengan Gaara dengan pelan. Sejenak, Gaara tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Ino, namun segera kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sekarang aku disini. Don't be worry."

"Ya, aku tahu. Jangan pergi lagi"

"Hn."

"Sekarang, kau harus ikut denganku kerumah!" Ino menarik tangan Gaara dengan senyuman terukir jelas diwajahnya.

...

"Tadaima!" seru Ino begitu masuk kedalam rumah. Tak ada yang menyahut. 'Kemana Tou-san?' Tanya Ino dalam hati.

"Okaeri, Ino-chan." Sahut ayahnya sambil tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari dapur. Dibelakangnya terlihat Sai melangkah dengan kedua tangan berada didalam saku sambil tersenyum. Namun senyuman mereka mendadak lenyap saat melihat Ino yang sedang err... menggandeng angin? Dan berbicara dengan ceria, namun tak ada seorangpun yang terlihat disampingnya.

"Ah, Tou-san! Membuatku kaget saja! Eh? Ada Sai-kun juga? Kebetulan sekali, sekarang aku bisa membuktikan pada kalian bahwa aku tak pernah berhalusinasi! Gaara-kun masih hidup! Kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri kan?" kata Ino semangat sambil menunjuk kearah Gaara dengan dagunya. Gaara tersenyum kearah mereka. Sedangkan Inoichi dan Sai hanya bisa membelalakkan mata mereka. Mereka melihatnya dengan jelas, tak ada siapapun diarah yang ditunjuk oleh Ino!

"Ino-chan, tak ada siapapun disana. Kau tau kan Gaara itu sudah…"

"CUKUP! Gaara-kun masih hidup! Dia ada disini bersamaku! Aku tak peduli apa yang kalian katakan!" potong Ino. Dengan segera, Ino menarik tangan Gaara, bermaksud membawanya pergi dari sana. Gaara yang kini kebingungan hanya bisa menahan tangan Ino, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ino hanya tersenyum dan menjawab,"Tak ada apapun, Gaara-kun. Sekarang ayo kita pergi."

Namun Gaara menghentikan langkahnya untuk mengikuti Ino ketika dia mendengar Sai berbicara,"Gaara, aku tak tahu apa kau benar-benar berada disini atau tidak. Aku tak bisa melihatmu. Namun ketahuilah satu hal, kau….. sudah meninggal dunia. Tempatmu bukan lagi disini. Kau harus kembali ke alammu."

"HENTIKAN, SAI!" Ino kembali berteriak dan kali ini ia menarik tangan Gaara lebih kencang, tak mengizinkan sang pemuda mendengar kenyataan itu lebih lanjut.

-FOREVER-

"Ino-chan.." panggil Gaara lirih ketika mereka tengah duduk disebuah taman bunga.

"Hn?" Ino kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sang pemuda dengan nyamannya.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Sai tadi?" tanyanya pada Ino. Namun matanya tengah menerawang entah kemana.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino menolehkan wajahnya, menatap wajah sang kekasih yang matanya tengah lurus kedepan.

"Dia bilang aku sudah mati.."

"Dan kau mempercayai itu?"

"Entah apa yang harus kupercayai. Aku tak bisa mengingat apa yang kulakukan, dan dimana aku selama beberapa hari ini. Rasanya sudah lama aku tak bertemu denganmu."

Mata gadis itu terbelalak sekilas, kemudian tersenyum. "Sekalipun kau benar-benar sudah meninggal, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Gaara-kun.." ucap Ino lirih.

"Jadi benar ya..." Gaara tersenyum pahit. "Pantas saja tak ada yang bisa melihatku. Tapi... kenapa kau bisa melihatku?" tanyanya pada gadis yang kini tengah kembali bersandar dibahunya.

"Mungkin karena cinta kita terlalu kuat." Jawab Ino tulus.

"Mungkin memang begitu..."

"Apa kau ingat saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku dulu, Gaara-kun?"

"Tentu saja..."

**Flashback**

_Dua sosok remaja berseragam Konoha International High School itu tampak duduk bersebelahan disebuah bangku panjang taman belakang sekolah mereka. Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tato kanji 'Ai' didahi kirinya, bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan style ponytail. Sudah hampir satu jam waktu pulang sekolah berlalu, namun mereka masih disana. Duduk terdiam. Padahal sebelumnya pemuda berambut merah itu meminta sang gadis menemuinya untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, namun setelah sekian lama, ia masih tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Gadis pirang yang terkenal cerewet itu mulai merasa jengah dengan keheningan ini, dan memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk memulai percakapan._

"_Etto.. Gaara-kun.. Sebenarnya err.. apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya gadis itu lirih._

"_..." Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara tersebut hanya terdiam dengan wajah merah padam. Ia bahkan tak berani menoleh pada gadis cantik disampingnya._

"_Gaara-kun?"_

"_Ano... sebenarnya.. aku hanya ingin bilang... err... akumenyukaimuYamanakaIno!" seru Gaara dengan cepat sampai-sampai membuat gadis disampingnya berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja diucapkan pemuda disampingnya._

"_Uhmm.. bisa tolong ulangi, Gaara-kun? Aku tak terlalu menangkap maksudmu.." _

"_AKU MENYUKAIMU YAMANAKA INO! Tidak..Tidak! AKU... MENCINTAIMU!"_

_Kedua aquamarine jernih itu kembali mengerjap, bibir merah muda alami itupun terbuka. Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendengar pernyataan cinta pemuda itu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Gaara-kun. Ah, tidak! Bukan! Aku.. juga mencintaimu.." ucapnya lembut, membuat pemuda disampingnya menoleh cepat dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah semakin merah._

_..._

_Sejak pernyataan cinta itu, keduanya jadi semakin dekat. __Entah itu berangkat, dikelas, selama istirahat, bahkan pulang sekolah, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua. __Tak pernah ada perasaan bosan diantara keduanya. Cinta yang ada dihati mereka semakin lama justru tumbuh semakin kuat. Tapi memang, tak ada hubungan yang sempurna. Beberapa kali hubungan mereka diterpa berbagai masalah, hingga sempat menyebabkan keretakan diantara mereka. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, mereka bisa menyadari dengan cepat kesalahan diri sendiri, dan meminta maaf untuk menyelesaikan masalah. _

_Ketika keduanya lulus dari bangku SMA, keduanya pun kembali masuk di universitas yang sama, sekalipun dengan jurusan yang berbeda, namun hal itu tak menyebabkan kerenggangan dalam hubungan mereka. Justru semakin lama keduanya semakin melekat kuat, seolah tak terpisahkan._

**End of Flashback**

"Mungkin orang lain bilang, kematian adalah hal yang selalu memisahkan cinta sejati. Namun menurutku, hal itu tak berlaku pada kita, Gaara-kun…"

"Kurasa kau benar, Ino-chan. Tapi… bagaimana dengan pendapat orang lain yang tak bisa melihatku? Mereka pasti akan mengiramu gila.." ucap pemuda tersebut lembut.

"Tak apa. Selama kau ada disisiku, aku tak akan peduli akan pemikiran orang lain. Mereka pasti bisa menerima kita."

"Kuharap begitu..."

-FOREVER-

"Otou-san!" seru gadis berambut pirang tersebut begitu memasuki toko bunga milik ayahnya.

Ayahnya tersenyum melihat kedatangan putrinya, namun tampak mengernyit sekilas saat melihat sang gadis yang tengah berbicara pada sesuatu –tak terlihat- yang ada dibelakangnya, "Apa kau bersama Gaara, Ino-chan?" tanya ayahnya sambil kembali memasangkan senyuman lembutnya.

"Ya, Tou-san."

"Dimana dia? Maaf tou-san tak bisa melihatnya.."

"Dia ada dibelakangku!" seru gadis itu bersemangat kemudian masuk kebagian toko lebih dalam tanpa menyadari tatapan khawatir sekaligus prihatin dari ayahnya.

…

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Gaara-kun? Toko ini masih seindah terakhir kau kesini kan?" tanya gadis pirang itu bersemangat sambil menarik-narik lengan sang kekasih-tak-kasat-mata-nya.

"Hn. Kau benar, tempat ini masih secantik dulu. Secantik dirimu." Jawab sang pemuda yang menyebabkan wajah gadisnya memerah dan menunduk untuk menutupi rona wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Gaara-kun. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau ikut makan malam dirumahku? Waktu itu kan gagal." Pinta sang gadis. Tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun kekasihnya hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab permintaan gadisnya.

-FOREVER-

Inoichi –ayah Ino- tengah menyiapkan makan malam saat Ino datang menghampirinya, "Tou-san, Gaara-kun ingin ikut makan malam bersama kita. Boleh kan?" pintanya dengan mata berbinar.

Mata Inoichi tampak melebar sekilas mendengar permintaan putrinya, namun kemudian mengangguk sekilas, "Baiklah, tapi.. tou-san tak tau apa dia bisa memakannya?"

Pertanyaan Inoichi barusan sontak saja membuat Ino beserta Gaara terkejut, ditatap Ino sang kekasih disampingnya, pemuda itu tampak tersenyum padanya, membuatnya ikut tersenyum, "Tak apa, Tou-san. Gaara-kun tak lapar, ia hanya ingin melihat kita makan malam bersama."

Inoichi mengangguk sebelum duduk ditempatnya.

...

Makan malam itu terasa cukup ramai dengan Ino yang tertawa-tawa sambil bercanda bersama Gaara. Namun kepedihan tampak dimata sang ayah yang tak disadarinya. Dimata sang ayah, putri sematawayangnya itu tampak berbicara dan tertawa sendirian. Tanpa terasa air mata Inoichi mengalir, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menikmati hidangan dimejanya.

Brakk!

Inoichi menggebrak meja sebelum bangkit dan pergi dari meja makan. Ino dan Gaara yang terkejutpun menoleh secara bersamaan. Mata aquamarine itu tampak sedikit meredup melihat kepergian ayahnya. Gaara tahu, apa yang membuat Inoichi pergi dari meja makan. Ia sadar, ia tak seharusnya berada ditempat itu. Mereka sudah berbeda dunia. Mungkin Ino bisa menerimanya, namun orang lain tak akan bisa. Semua akan menganggap Ino tak waras karena bicara pada angin. Ia tak akan membiarkan gadis yang dicintainya dianggap orang sebagai orang tak waras.

"Ino-chan..."

"Hah? Ada apa, Gaara-kun?" gadis itu tersadar dan menoleh pada kekasihnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Kurasa... aku harus pergi, Ino... Aku tak pantas berada disini... Kita sudah berbeda." Ucap pemuda itu lirih. Baru saja Gaara bangkit dari kursinya dan berniat untuk melangkah pergi, namun gadis itu menahan lengannya. Memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang dengan cairan bening membanjiri matanya.

"Kumohon... jangan pergi, Gaara-kun. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu..." ucap gadis itu disela isakannya. Tapi pemuda itu hanya diam, tetap membelakangi sang gadis meski air matanya juga sudah bercucuran diwajahnya. Bahkan dengan tanpa menoleh, pemuda itu melepaskan pelukan sang gadis dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ino yang masih terus terisak.

-FOREVER-

"Tadaima.." ucap Ino begitu memasuki apartemennya. Tak ada sahutan. Ia melangkah ke kamar, dapur, bahkan kamar mandi. Namun nihil, tak ada ayahnya dimanapun. Baru saja ia berniat kembali keluar, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sang ayah bersama Sai dan beberapa rekan kerjanya datang sambil membawa sebuah kue ulangtahun beserta banyak balon dan kado.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, INO-CHAAANN!.." seru mereka bersamaan.

"Haa...! Ini hari ulang tahunku?" gumam Ino kaget, namun kemudian tersenyum ceria setelah melirik sekilas ke kalender. "Arigatou gozaimashita, minna-san." Ucapnya tulus. Dan merekapun memulai pesta ulangtahun kecil-kecilan tersebut.

...

Acara selesai, begitupula penyerahan kado dari rekan-rekan kerjanya. Kini semua orang tengah menikmati makanan dan minuman yang telah dipesan Inoichi sebelumnya. Sedangkan Sai masih berdiri diam disamping Ino, tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya, jemarinya tampak menggenggam erat sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah yang sudah menyembul dari saku celananya. Ia menatap Ino yang masih tersenyum dengan gelisah, mungkin gugup, mungkin juga ragu. Dari pojok ruangan, Inoichi tampak memberi semangat pada Sai untuk menyerahkan isi kotak tersebut pada Ino.

Baru saja pemuda berkulit pucat itu berniat memberikan kotak tersebut pada sang gadis. Namun rencananya urung akibat ketukan tiba-tiba dipintu apartemen Ino.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Siapa ya?" tanya Ino begitu membuka pintu. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan kuncir empat bersama seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun.

"Boleh aku masuk?" pinta wanita itu lembut. Ino tampak bergeser untuk mengizinkan wanita beserta anak kecil itu masuk. Dipandangi Ino wanita dihadapannya, tampaknya wanita itu mirip seseorang?

"Apa kau Yamanaka Ino?" tanya wanita itu begitu sampai diruang tamu. Semua orang disana tampak menoleh heran pada wanita itu.

"Ya.." jawab Ino ragu, "Anda.. siapa?"

"Perkenalkan, aku Sabaku no Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara." Semua mendadak hening mendengar nama Gaara disebut-sebut. Sedangkan Ino masih menatap penuh tanda tanya. "Dan… perkenalkan juga anak ini, namanya Konohamaru. Dia dulu menderita gagal jantung, dan jantung Gaara di donorkan untuk menyelamatkan anak ini." Jelas Temari. Mata Ino membulat, terkejut akan penuturan Temari. Air matanya bercucuran dengan deras diwajahnya, ia menoleh kearah lain, namun aquamarinenya justru menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Gaara. Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum dari samping lemari kaca diruang tamu tersebut. Kini gadis itu kembali menoleh pada sosok anak kecil didepannya. Didekapnya anak itu, dengan wajah tepat di bagian jantungnya. Ia kini menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil tetap mendekap erat Konohamaru.

"Tolong jaga jantung ini ya, Konohamaru?"pinta Ino sambil tersenyum tulus dengan wajah masih dialiri cairan bening. Sedangkan anak itu hanya mengangguk perlahan, masih belum mengerti atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

-FOREVER-

Sebulan telah berlalu, Gaara telah kembali kedalam kehidupan Ino. Dan Inoichi serta Sai pun sudah bisa menerima keberadaan Gaara yang kasat mata tersebut. Hari-hari Ino kembali cerah seperti dulu, saat Gaara masih bersamanya dalam keadaan hidup. Namun sekarang, sekalipun maut telah membatasi, namun mereka tetap tak terpisahkan.

Hari ini Inoichi dan Ino telah berpakaian rapi, rencananya mereka akan berfoto bersama sebagai satu keluarga, Inoichi, Ino... dan Gaara. Inoichi sudah duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan oleh Sai, sedangkan Ino dan Gaara berdiri dibelakang Inoichi, masing-masing disebelah kiri dan kanannya. Keluarga kecil itu tampak tersenyum bahagia saat Sai memberi tanda, dan...

Ckrek!

Selembar kertas foto keluar dari kamera yang dipakai pemuda pucat tersebut. Tampaklah disana tiga sosok yang tersenyum. Inoichi, Ino, dan bahkan... Gaara. Mulai sekarang mereka akan memulai keluarga kecil mereka bersama sosok tak terlihat itu selamanya. Sampai ajal membawa mereka untuk bersatu ditempat lain yang lebih indah.

Owari :D

Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya. Fic ini kujadiin sebagai fic permintaan maaf karena fic lain (I'm Sorry, Teen Agents, dan Love me? Love her?) belum bisa diupdate coz belum puny aide XD

So, don't forget to RnR! XD


End file.
